


Story

by Jaeyong



Series: 2 little brothers and one older sister [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Mention of torture, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyong/pseuds/Jaeyong
Summary: If someone would have told him in the past,that years later he would tell Thor and to his sister,that he didn't knew that she even exist,about his torture by Thanos,then he would have laughed and deemed that person more crazy then him.
Relationships: Hela & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Hela & Loki (Marvel), Hela & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor
Series: 2 little brothers and one older sister [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Story

"Ow"Thor said as he flinched away from his sister that was kind enough to take care of his little injuries that he had sustained in the battle from the Ark. Hela rolled her eyes and she smacked Thor upside his head. "Don't be a baby",she said as she continued to work her magic on her brother injuries. She needs to focus,as she had never used her magic to heal someone. Only to kill and bring people to life,like she did with Loki. And the fact that the blond was stopping her all the time,as well as jerking from her, didn't helped at all.  
  
"I swear that I will put Fenrir on you if you don't stop moving"she threatened and that made him stop. For someone that called himself a fearless warrior,apparently was afraid of a giant wolf. Hela snorted and continued to work her magic.

**..........................**

Loki groaned when he was starting to woke up. Wait. Woke up? The Prince immediately stood up in sitting position to see that he was in an unfamiliar ship. How did he get there? Last time he checked he was on the Ark with Thor when they have been attacked by Thanos and he was killed. As to make sure he brought one hand to his neck and he winced when he felt the stinging pain in his neck.He was supposed to be dead. Why...  
  
The Prince was brought from his thoughts when he heard movement beside him and he turned his head to see a wolf. A very familiar wolf,at his beside,looking at him.   
  
Fenrir had been instructed by Hela after Thor had woke up a few hours after the Mad Titan death,to guard the young God until he woke up.  
  


"Look who's awake",Both Fenrir and Loki looked at the door to see it open and Loki was shocked to see Hela leaning against the doorframe casually with a tray of food. "Fenrir. Go in the common room of the ship and eat as well",she said and her friend obeyed and left,leaving the two siblings alone.

:"What",Loki swallowed because he find it pretty painful and hard to talk for now.  
  


"Don't talk yet. Your seidr didn't fully returned and your neck isn't completely healed"she said and she closed the door once she entered in what you can call the ship bedroom were the two brothers slept. Hela had put the tray on a small table and she could see with the corner of her eyes that her youngest brother was looking weary at her. "Let me see of that injury",she said as she sat down on the bed edge . When she moved her hand to touch his neck,Loki flinched away fro it. Right now he doesn't want anyone to touch his neck.

Hela sighed. Look,little brother. I don't want to hurt you. Actually the reason you are alive now is because of me. I already had enough difficulties healing Thor out there. Don't make it difficult as well."

Loki eyes widened when he heard his brother name. "Thor..",he coughed and stopped talking. "Yes. He's alive. Now If you want to speak properly again let me see of that injury."

Loki looked at her suspiciously and he forced himself to not flinch again when he saw her hand moving to his neck. Fortunately she didn't grabbed his neck. She touched it with her fingertips gently and the she let her magic work to heal the remaining injury made to his neck. Good for her was that compared to Thor, Loki didn't moved anymore from her and he was letting her to fully concentrate on her healing.

Once she had finished Loki could feel that the pain was no more. He looked to see his sister taking a glass and a bowl from the tray. "Drink this water and eat the broth. After that if you feel up to ,you can join me and our brother"

Hela stood up to leave but the voice of her youngest brother stopped. "Why did you helped us?"  
  


"Only, I'm permitted to kill you both",she said before she left.

...............................

Thor was in the cockpit on the pilot seat and he was trying to find a way to make the ship to go on Earth. Normally with Hela here would not want to go where she can kill more innocent people easily. But the remaining of his people are going there. And he can't abandon them,even though he knew that Valkyre and Hemidal are more capable of taking care of the refugee. He's the King,though.

"You are in my seat little brother", Thor turned as he heard his sister voice."Move",she said as she smacked his arm. She expected to be stubborn and not move but he did."What were tying to do?"

"To set course for Earth were our people are".

"Your people. And really.Midgard?"she huffed and she set course for the destination."I went to our little brother. He's fine and I told him that he can join us if he wishes to."

"Thank you."

"Huh?'" 

"Thank you. For saving us. For bringing Loki back to life"

Hela clicked he tongue against her teeths and focused on flying. "Sentimentality "

Thor smiled a little and he looked in the dead space. A few months ago he couldn't even imagine being in the same place with his sister. Much else to have a normal conversation instead of fighting.

"Midgard? Is it really a good idea for me to go there?"Thor jumped from his chair immediately he heard his little brother voice. He turned to see him leaning against the door of the cockpit with his arms crossed. He was still a little pale then usual and if you look closely you can see a little purple bruising on his neck. But in general he was alright. Not hesitating even a second Thor moved from the chair and he hugged Loki tightly against him.

Loki was surprised about the gesture. The only thing that he had remembered before he had died was when Thor had called him the worst. Still he welcomed the feeling. He could feel warm and safe. He smiled a little and buried his face in his brother shoulder.Thor smiled gladly that Loki didn't pushed him away and he stroked the black hair. The two brothers pulled away when Hela cleared her throat. "This is nice and all. But how do you know that we are going on Midgard and why is not a good idea for you to be there little brother?"

"Thor planned even before Thanos attack for us to go there. Said that is a good place for his people...."

"Our"

Loki rolled his eyes."Our people to establish and create New Asgard there. And of why its not a good idea for me to go there is because a few years ago I tried to rule Midgard and killed hundreds of people"

Hela raised an eyebrow and she activated the autopilot and faced her brothers fully. She looked at Loki for a few seconds before she spoke."Strange. You don't look at the type of person to do this"

Loki smirked and crossed his arms. "Well you are wrong. Because I am"he said and he looked away from Hela when he saw her looking at him intense. Like she was looking in his soul. Something that she can probably do. "You lie,nothing new. I can feel it. Its feels off. But I have a feeling that you didn't wanted to do this."

Thor was confused about the conversation. As well as the fact that a part of him was saying that what Hela said is true. "Loki.."

"Look I appreciate what you did till now,dear sister"he said through clenched teeths. But until a few months ago you didn't even knew about our existence,our we about yours,so you don't know what type of person I am and what I can do and can't"

Loki turned around to leave the room but Hela grabbed his arm "Speak",she said and tightened her hold when her little brother tried to free his arm,making him hiss. 

"Let him go"Thor said immediately. "You are hurting him"

"Not until he speaks the truth"

Loki gritted his teeths. Oh how much he wishes for his sidr to be fully functional so he can use it on his older sister. "What do you want me to say",he said when her hold tightened."That I was tortured for 1 year by Thanos? That he used the mind stone from the scepter to control me? What?"he shouted.

Thor was shocked as he heard that. His bay brother was tortured by Thanos and controlled. "Loki. When did this happened?"

Loki freed his arm from Hela,the woman letting go,and the young God sat on a chair. "Right after I fell in the Void from the Bifrost. I falled and falled,for what felt like an eternity,until I landed on Thanos ship where I was found by his children Proxima and Ebony Maw and by the Other. I was brought to Thanos."Loki snorted. "He told me that now I will be safe and he would take care of me. That now I'm his child. For a few days he didn't do anything to me so he can create a false safe heaven. But after that he started. He told me about the Infinity Stones and wanted for me to retrieve the space stone. The Tesseract."

Loki stopped talking again and he closed his eyes. He opened them again when he fealt a familiar hand on his shoulder and he looked at Thor before he continued. "I refused. Especially after he said for what he's going to use the stones. And after that he had started to torture me toghter with his children",he clenched his eyes. "its was horrible. They broke me piece by piece and then build me back and then he restarted again and again and again,until my mind became weak enough for him to use the mind stone and control me."

Thor clenched his free hand. He wishes that that monster to be alive and this time for him to kill him in the mot grotesque way,to make him suffer like he did with his baby brother. Unbeknownst to her younger brothers, Hela was feeling the same thing like Thor. Having his head cut was a easy death for that monster. But she didn't show it. She looked at Loki and patted his head. "You don't have to worry about that anymore ,little brother. Thanos is death and he can't hurt you anymore."

"Hela is right,brother. You are safe now",he said as he hugged Loki again, a gesture meet with gratefulness by Loki who hugged Thor back. Hela smilled a little before she started to pilot the ship again On Midgard. And she swore mentally that from now one no one is going to hurt her little brother. Neither of hem, She would make sure of that.

And for the one who dare that.

Wel....

They better run.


End file.
